SupernaturalJohn Constaintine Hellblazer: Favors
by X-Man1
Summary: When the Winchester boys find themselves out of their league, who do they call, the working man's magus John Constantine


John Constantine: Hellblazer/Supernatural

Chapter 1: Old Friends

In a normal town, on a normal street sat a normal house. Except this house was not normal, it was in fact

Evil

Evil because a demon has entered this home. Lights flashed brightly through the windows, there was a sound like an explosion, the explosion wobbled windows in their frames

The door swings open and a man is flung out onto the grass, the man staggers to his feet rushing off his trench coat, he moved his head from side to side, popping the kinks out of his neck. He sighed loudly and pulled a pack of silk cuts from his pocket, he lit one with a disposable lighter and inhaled deeply

"How the bloody hell do I always get myself mixed up in these situations" John Constantine says as smoke drifts from his mouth

Before

"Do you even know where we are?" Sam said to his brother Dean as they drove the back roads in BFE

"We are on a road" Dean said, not even taking his eyes off the road "What do we got?"

Sam muttered something under his breath as he opened the lid to his laptop

"Well the top three are a haunted train car in Texas"

"No" Dean said

"Ok the next is a scream coming from a town in New Jersey"

"Hell no"

"And lastly is a house that has been bought and sold at least four times this year, the former owners swear they hear voices"

"Hmm" Dean said as he pulled the AC/DC tape out of the tape player "Where is it?"

"Michigan, it's owned by a single mother, name of Stanley, Maggie"

"Whoa, Maggie Stanley is that what you said?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

Dean nodded

"Dad and I helped her parents out once, when she was possessed"

"Do you want to go?"

Dean nodded glumly

"She might some help. You said she had a kid?"

"Yeah, a little boy is what the papers said"

"Ok, we're going to Michigan then"

The brothers drove off into the hot summer light

Wesley, Michigan

Dean pulled their car up to the curve outside a two story house. They climbed out and started to walk up to the doors

"You think she is going to remember you"

Suddenly the front door swung open, a woman in her mid 20's walked out, her brown hair tied behind her head

Dean opened his arms and flashed a smile

"Maggie, been a long"

Maggie swung her fist punching Dean in the jaw, Dean's head snapped back\

Sam smiled

"Looks like she does remember you"

"Not one phone call, in five years" Maggie said, breathing hard

"You know that we move around" Dean said, rubbing his swollen jaw softly

"You could have written"

"Yeah well I didn't and trust me I feel horrible about it"

"You should" Maggie said turning to Sam "You must be Sam, I've heard about you"

"Only good things I hope" Sam said with a smile

Maggie shook her head

"Nope, only bad things" she said returning the smile

Sam lowered his hand to help Dean back to his feet, as he did he looked up at the two story house, something was watching him, the hair on the back of his neck perked up with a static charge. In a window to the far right, the curtains rustled behind the frame, but the window was shut firmly

"Interesting house" Sam said

Maggie's smile drooped

"Ah, I see" she said with a nod "After five years the great Dean Winchester appears, with brother in tow, because of…my house?"

"Well…yeah" Dean said, wiping his mouth

The Present…

Dean rushed to John's side, blood was running from a gash above his eye, Constantine inhaled on his Silk Cut and tossed it away

"You really know how to make a bloke feel welcome"

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all of this" Dean said looking up at the house, lights flashed on and off sending a bright glow into the street, the glow was so bright, that if you stared at it long enough, you would go blind.

"Oh?" Constantine said with a smirk on his face "And what were you expecting?"

Dean shook his head

"Not this"

"You know if I was a betting man, which I am by trade, I would believe that you were trying to set me up" Constantine said

Dean shook his head

"Not now, we need to get back into this house and get Sam free, maybe he can figure something out"

"Or kill us all" Constantine said grimly

Before…

"And before you say anything you two, I already know the history of this house" Maggie said, sipping a cup of coffee

"That no one has survived a fortnight in it?" Dean said looking across the table to her

Maggie began to laugh

"What?" Dean said

"I think it's because you said "fortnight" where you born in the 1700's?" Same said with a smile

"Shut up man" Dean said

"Yes" Maggie said stifling her laugh "Yes because of that, you wouldn't believe the kind of deal I got on this place"

"Do you mind, if I used the bathroom" Sam said

Maggie nodded

"Sure, it's down the hall and to the left"

Sam got up and left the table, walking in the directions that Maggie gave him

"Hess the serious type isn't he?" Maggie said, taking another sip of her coffee

"Yeah, he's had a rough year" Dean said

"Look, its good to see you and all, but why are you really here?" Maggie said, eying Dean

"Well, you are one of the few that know…the kind of business we do. We came across the house while we were looking for new cases and well your name came up…"

"Dean look, I need to tell you something"

Suddenly the front door slammed, Dean turned his head towards the noise

"Mom? You home?" a voice cried out

"Yeah Daniel I'm in the kitchen"

Dean sighed and took a drink of his coffee

Sam did go to the bathroom, but on his way back something caught his eye, something was calling out to him, things were moving in the corners of his eyes. The homemade E.M.P detector in his pocket began to vibrate gently. He pulled it out a looked at the screen, it was set at a high five, well that wasn't good, he walked down the hall with the detector pointed out in front of him, the gage was starting to spike to nine when he reached the end of the hall. Set into the wood was an antique mirror, Sam went closer to it and saw that it wasn't hanging; it was made into the wall itself.

Suddenly a shape appeared behind him, a figure standing near his shoulder

"Hello, Sam" a voice said in his ear

Sam whirled around to see a small boy of maybe five standing behind him

"Whatcha doing?" the boy asked

Sam tried to smile as he returned the detector back to his pocket

"I'm just admiring this mirror" he said

"I don't like it" the boy said

Sam crouched to his knees in front of the boy

"Why?" he asked

The boy shook his head

"You know how you are supposed to see your reflection in it?"

Sam nodded

"I only see a man with yellow eyes in it" the boy said looking down

Dean watched as Maggie made Daniel a sandwich

"It was five years ago, right after you and your Dad, helped me out, I met Daniel's father and well, one thing led to another and…"

Dean waived his hand showing that he understood

"But what I didn't know was that his father would leave me with nothing" Maggie said as she used a knife to cut the crust from the bread

She spun around on her heel

"But luckily I hit the lottery, and I thought, that maybe, maybe something good was going to happen"

Dean smiled and laughed

"After everything that you went through, you deserve something good"

Daniel and Sam walked back into the kitchen

"Well look" Dean said "We gotta get out of here, thank for the coffee"

"Bye Daniel" Sam said walking to the door

Daniel had taken his sandwich and started to eat, watching the two leave

"Hey Dean" Maggie called

Dean stopped and turned

Maggie opened her mouth to say something; she closed her mouth then opened it once more and spoke

"Don't wait five years to call"

Dean nodded and walked out with Sam

They stayed in a ratty motel outside of town; Sam was sitting one the bed reading over his research.

"This is insane" he muttered to himself

"Hey Sammy look, they have porn" Dean said with a smirk

Sam looked up and shook his head in disgust at the elder Winchester brother

"Can you please focus?"

"Oh I'm focused" Dean said, his eyes never leaving the screen

"No Dean" Sam said as he took a sheaf of papers and tossed them on Deans' lap

"What is all of this?" Dean asked looking down at the pages

"That is every news story going back to the 1950's" Sam said

"That would be around the time the house was built, correct?"

Sam nodded

"But that house wasn't the first structure built on that land"

Dean took a bite of his sandwich; he chewed it thoughtfully and stared at Sam

"Ok, I'll bite. What was there first?"

"An old TB hospital"

"Ohhk" Dean said as he thumbed a page over

"This was not a normal TB hospital, they experimented on their patients"

"Most TB hospitals did, they were looking for a cure"

"No like this guy" Sam said, turning his laptop around showing Dean the screen of an older man with a beard, the man had wild looking eyes "This guy believed that TB was a curse from god, he would take patients, men, women and children and bore a hole in their head"

"Sounds like the same stuff they used to do to cure syphilis around the turn of the century"

"Exactly, but with this one catch"

"Catch"

"This doctor, Ellis, once he bored the hole in, he would take parts of the brain, and ingest them, thinking that he opened a passage way with god."

"He ate them?" Dean said looking over the picture, it showed a picture of Ellis, shaking hands with…Dean rubbed his eyes, the man Ellis was shaking hands was, Dean knew that man, but that wasn't what shocked him, it was the symbol on Ellis' wrist, a heart inside a crescent moon

Dean sighed and picked up his cell and dialed the number he had for the man that was shaking hands with Ellis'

"What are you doing?"

Dean shook his head

"I don't think I've ever said this but I think we are out of our league here"

Sam stared at his brother

"What are you…?"

Dean shushed him by raising his hand and speaking to his phone

"I need to speak to John Constantine, tell him I'm calling in a favor"

Next

More ghosts then you can shake a stick at

Till Then

I remain

X


End file.
